


buying a family

by Metalotaku



Series: voltron mafia [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU mafia, Alternate Universe, Extortion, Forced Surrogacy, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mafia AU, Medical Conditions, Political Unrest, Prostitution, Surrogate, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: keith finds romelle in Venezuela and wants her to carry his and lance's future children.he makes her an offer she can't refuse.there my cliche mafia line.this is pretty dark compared to what i've done so far for this series. please check all the tags. if you feel i need more please let me know. it goes into the workings of criminal enterprise.





	buying a family

“*Why are you holding me? Why have you brought me here? answer me dammit! *” the rather large breasted blonde-haired woman yelled in Spanish at the two men hauling her into the make shift office. The two large men shoved her into the chair across from Keith as he sat at the desk between them. Matt to the side of them translating for Keith. In front of him on the table was a folder packed with medical records, school records, bank statements and pictures of the woman and a younger boy in a hospital bed.

“If you’d please calm yourself, I will answer your questions. If you continue to struggle, then I will have you restrained until you come to your senses.” Keith says to the woman and waits for Matt to translate for him.

She sat still to look at Keith matching his cold stare with one of her own squeezing the arms of her chair tightly her knuckles turning white. “English?” she asks coldly.

Keith raises a brow a at that. “yes, I’m from the U.S. my name is Mr. Marmora. Do you speak English Ms. Colonia?”

“Little.” She answers coldly still staring daggers at the man before her.

“Very well then to prevent confusion or misunderstandings Mathew will continue to translate for us.” Keith says then waits for Matt to translate for him.

“What American want?” Ms. Colonia asks harshly.

“Straight to the point. Guess we don’t need to bother with useless small talk.” Keith said linking his fingers together in front of him elbows holding them up in front of his chin. He paused allowing Matt to translate again. “I believe we can help each other. I am here to see if you’d be amicable towards a unique offer and to see for myself if you fill all of my requirements.” He took another pause lifting the folder off the table for a moment passing it the blonde in front of him while Matt translated. “my people here have already collected a thorough record on you for me. But what is on paper might not match my expectations in person.”

Matt continued to translate as she looked through the folder. “*how did you get these? *” she asked brow furled in a mix of anger and fear as she looked through the papers. Only able to pick out a few words as they were in English. But recognizing the pictures and information on her brother Bandor and his condition. Along with the bills from the hospital by their amounts. Matt translated for Keith.

“Your country is in the middle of political unrest and people are struggling. It wasn’t hard to bribe a few people with a few food rations.” Keith paused again leaning back a bit into his uncomfortable chair. He hardly ever came out to this office. It wasn’t normally necessary. He paused again for Matt. “what that file tells me is your only living family is in the hospital, kept alive only by your struggle to pay his medical cost to sustain him. Not even heal him. You have no home, no money and if anything happened to you, you’d have no one to report you missing. Not that missing persons are even on your law enforcements radar right now.”

Keith watched the girl’s face morph from anger to horror as Matt translated. As he ended she lurched forward in her chair his two men grabbing her before she gets anywhere near him. Not that he’d couldn’t handle anything she did. “*your kidnappers. traffickers! *” she shouted at him in Spanish. “Stealer.” she said in English before spitting at him. Only managing to the hit table a few inches from Keith. One of his men cocked his arm back like he was going to hit her, but Keith held up a hand for him to stand down. That caught her attention as she had leaned away to take the blow. She looked from the man holding her into the seat back to Keith. Her body tight with tension and adrenaline.

“That would be correct.” Keith said. “And you classify as a perfect product with your history, looks, and unique genetic makeup. A mix of Chinese, German and Venezuelan.” Matt continued to translate for him. “That and your lovely light blue nearly purple eye color has brought me out to this part of the world to offer you a unique choice.” Keith waited until her face softened a bit from righteous anger to confusion. “Should you refuse my offer though, you will be shipped off with the rest of the cattle to one of my associates whore houses in America. Should you escape which wouldn’t be very likely you’d be without anything to identify you or allow you to seek help there without risking being deported back here to your home country where you will have no one. As soon as you are gone the hospital would kick out your brother to die on the streets.” Keith allowed his threat to sink and the fear to show in his target’s eyes, though she kept a show of anger in her features. Which was good. Keith wanted a fighter. “In counter to that option I am offering, to take you and your brother to the united states, legal immigration. Get you both citizenships, supply you with an apartment on my property, with in-home medical Care for your brother Bandor. Experts, any therapies or medications he needs. My doctor has looked over your brother’s records and believes with real care and treatment his quality of life can be greatly improved. Even so far as to get him out of bed and into a wheelchair. All of your day to day needs taken care of so you can spend as much time as you’d like with your brother. And even higher education Would be funded for both of you if you wanted it.”

Keith watched Romelle’s face as Matt continued to translate for him all he’d give her and her brother. He was offering her a life she never dreamed of for her and her brother versus a horrible existence in a slow turning hell for a girl like her. Once Matt finished relaying the conversation she turned to him with a sour face full of disbelief. “* what do you want in return for such a price? My organs? My life in servitude to your bed? *” she spat at him. Matt managed to translate without the sass she inflected into her words. Keith understood that clearly enough.

“In a way, yes to both of those.” Keith answered calmly adding a sharp smirk as Matt translated. “I’d like for you to carry at least two children to term for my fiancé and me. And should my love want more children than that, for you to carry those as well, Ms. Colonia.”

There was a long silence following that translation Romelle sitting in still silence absorbing the information. Mouth hanging a tab open staring in shock at the man before her. “*you… you wish me to carry children for you? To be your surrogate? *” She paused for a long minute looking at the floor before speaking once more in English this time. “Why me?”

“My future husband is a blue eyed Hispanic. And I’m of Eurasian descent. Qualities I’d like in the egg donor and carrier. Which is a hard combination to match. Checking into your background, you are of good health and young of age in a good band for child bearing age. You have no std’s nor have you ever been treated for any. You have no medical history in your family of any known medical defects or genetic diseases. You’ve never done drugs or smoked. And digging further none of my people could even show you consuming alcohol in the past few years. All of which make you, my star candidate for surrogacy.” after Matt translated all that Keith reached across the table to snatch Romelle’s face up in one of his hands leaning across the table to pull her face closer to his own, his two men kept hold of her arms as he did so. “And what really caught my eye is the shade of blue of your eyes is almost a perfect mix of my lovers and my own, along with your tenacity. My men have watched you fight off would be attackers desperate for food at your job, and your walk to the hospital late at night. The hard work you put in to care for him with what little means you have. That deep-seated loyalty to your only family. All those things. Ms. Romelle Colonia make you perfect for my needs. And I’m willing to see to it that you’d be handsomely rewarded for the task.” Keith released her and then once again sat himself into his chair waving a hand so that his men once again released his target allowing her to sit herself back down comfortably and think about her choices. Not that Keith really gave her one. 

Matt and Keith both watched her closely as emotions shifted across her face in a whirlwind. Her lip becoming plump and swollen from her worrying of it. The skin of her hands becoming red as she rubbed at them furiously. “*I would have to have climb into bed with you and your husband? *” she asked softly not meeting the eyes of the man before her. 

Keith chuckled at that translation from Matt. “As much as I’d find natural copulation the easiest way for impregnation, my partner gets performance anxiety when I try to bring strangers into our bed. Even if in other circumstances you’d be just his type. No, you would not. It’d be performed by a physician via artificial insemination. You would not have to perform any sex acts. Though I would also be barring you from preforming with anyone both for paternity reasons and risk of your medical integrity.” Keith paused a bit after Matt finished translating. “Though I’d only hold you to celibacy for as long as it takes to have all the children on the table my lover sets. Afterwards you’d be free to do as you please. And I would continue to take care of Mr. Bandor Colonia’s care.”

If anything, this added news added to her shock, but Keith watched as her shoulders slowly fell as fear of forced sexual contact was removed from the table. He knew he had her there. “I accept.” She said with conviction releasing a deep breath and nod of affirmation with her words.

“Good. I knew you would. Your brother has already been cleared for medical transfer to the states. And will be transferred to my private jet in 3 hours. My men will escort you to collect your belongings. As meager as they are, and then bring you to my jet. We leave as soon as he is loaded. My physician will be tending to his care during transport.” Keith reached his hand across the table to offer a shake to the suddenly diminutive woman as it settled onto her what she had agreed to and was already happening. She tentatively reached and shook his hand. “Happy we came to such an easy agreement Ms. Colonia. See you in a few hours.” With those last words being translated Keith dropped his hand and flicked it at his men to carry out his orders. Romelle stood up on her own and followed the two men out with a single look over her shoulder before she stepped out the door to the office, it closing behind her.

Matt collected the folder from the table and slid it into his brief case while he spoke to Keith. “That went rather quickly. And well.”

Keith scoffed at that. “Like it would go any other way. I didn’t give her any options. She’d do anything for her brother.”

“I was actually surprised at the length of your offer.” Matt said getting to his feet with Keith following him out of the building to meet Kolivan at the car.

“Giving Lance the family he always dreamed about is worth any costs.” Keith answered snarkily once they were in the car. Kolivan driving and Matt in the back with Keith. 

“Getting Thace to stop hounding you about an heir I’m sure had nothing to do with your motivations for this venture sir.” Kolivan teased lightly looking at them quickly through the rear view. 

Keith rolled his eyes at Matt’s snickering. “An added bonus to Lance’s happiness.” Keith snarked back at the older man. 

“Still, paying for schooling for your incubator…” Matt started only to be cut off with a strict finger to Matt’s face.

“Do not start referring to her as that. You slip up and say that in front of Lance or Allura and I will have your sister break your fingers.” Keith threatened, he kept his eyes narrowed at Matt but drew back his finger. “She’s our willing surrogate, who I’m paying handsomely for my strict set of rules for the pregnancy.”

“You got it sir.” Matt responded. “But still schooling for your surrogate. What’s the point of that?”

“Lance will get attached, and I’m sure Allura and Hunk will as well. Best to treat her well while allowing the others to get close. Breed some loyalty in Ms. Colonia along with her. Treat her like family, while the others bring her in emotionally, and I won’t have any trouble from her. She might make herself a more permanent fixture and if anything happens to the kids when they are older the mother will be within reach if need be.” Keith answered while staring out the window. 

Matt’s phone buzzed drawing both’s attention as Matt checked his messages. “Passports and visas are complete and at the plane for both of them. Once they are both loaded we are ready to go.”

“Email Nyma once we are in the air with Ms. Colonia’s measurements and full-length photo. Send her shopping for a basic wardrobe and have her bring an outfit to meet us at the airport for her that will be visually appealing to Lance. Want her to make a good impression on him when we get home with this surprise.” Keith added to Matt’s to do list.

“This is quiet the unique wedding gift, I’ve got to give you that.” Matt throws a whistle on the end. “Though a bit out of order. Usually it’s wedding then the baby. Unless it’s a shotgun wedding.”

“With this guest list, it might be still.” Keith snorted.

“Glad to know you think so highly of Shiro and my skill’s Keith.” Kolivan sassed from the driver’s seat. But he does enjoy watching Keith and Matt laugh.


End file.
